Don
Don is a fictional character in the Dick Figures universe, she is a telepath and is very powerful, plus she's nice and fun. But is hiding a dark secret as she fears that there's something evil inside of her, which is why she's closed off when it comes to her powers. Even her best friends know very little, she fears that they would be scared of her. She sometimes thinks of herself as a "monster" and is insecure of that. If she's mad then she'll lose control of her powers due to her overwhelming emotions, which can cause mild damage, (Brocken glass, widnows, tree falling down ect.) or serious catastrophe, (earthquakes, volcanoes, maybe the destruction of the world). Bio Don doesn't share her childhood with anyone, when she was 13 she ran away. She made new friends at the age of 14 and started going to school. Not much is known about her childhood, but it has been mentioned that she lost her mother, though the cause is unknown. She is hiding something from her friends now, but hopes that if she ignores it, it will go away. When she gets angry, her eyes will become full of red smoke, but only for a second. Just because she can read minds doesn't make her smart, but she still manages to be clever with others. Don is being tracked down by several people, some for testing, some for revenge and one person for something else. Powers *Mind reader *Moves things with her mind. *Can make explosions with her mind, but it weakens her. *Still learning her powers. Themes (Note; This song is kinda sad) Voice Same as CJ Trivia *Don hates it when people invade her privacy. (Due to the fact that she's hiding something). *Don is short for Donnell, a nickname for some people. *When Don was young, she was locked away from the rest of the world, because she has great power. *Don hasn't quite mastered her powers yet. *Don has other powers, that are yet to be discovered. *Is considered to be a bad artist. *Don claims that her mind reading has a down side. (Like accidentally reading the mind of a creepy hobo). *Don was an outcast in highschool, unlike Hope. *Don has an alter-ego known as "The Masked Assassin", because that's the only way to rebel against the masked man. *Don has a dark destiny, as she says that "Destiny can eat shit and die". *Don never hurts a friend, but you don't want to get on her bad side which will lead to death in some cases. *Must be calm, or her powers will go crazy. *Don is very powerful, but hasn't met her full power yet. *Don lives in the same apartment building as Jacob. *Loves to (playfully) tease her friends, the fact that she can rwad minds helps with this. Gallery Oopsie..png HUVER BORD.png|Don, using her powers to ride on a hover bord. i'm gonna blow it up!.png|"I'M GONNA BLOW IT UP!" Excalubur! Excalibur!.jpg|(I just made this for fun)... What am i.png young don.png|Young Don Don and Rita.png don with her hair lose.png|Just Don with her hair down Hjki.png The Crazy Ones.jpg|Don with Jade in "The Crazy Ones" Don and Jaco..png|An awesome high five Jacob and Don.png Request18.png|Don watching Blink tickle Hope's foot (because Don asked him to). Final Poster.png|Don in the Dick Figures: The Revenge poster. 2 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DFTR.png Request21.png Request20.png What do you think about Don? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad(2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Characters